Way!-Itachi
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


**Name: **Kioku (Memory)

**Age: **18

**Looks: **Long beautiful red hair, with blood red eyes to match. When walking, people see her extreme curves, although very beautiful, she has a baby face and skin as soft as a babies! She changes her hair style often so people are always surprised when they see her.

**Style:** Style, well she's a girl she has it obliviously, but it is based on fighting and comfort, a skirt she can kick butt in and a fashionable yet comfortable shirt. The only item she kept from home was a collar, she is not sure what it is for but her mother asked her to wear it and she has, even though it reminds her of a dog.

**Personality:** Sweet, fun-loving and happy with a bit of a temper. You don't get Kioku angry, if you do you don't live long. Extremely high pain tolerance, although likes pain otherwise known as a masochist, though not many know.

**Abilities:** While extremely strong, like all ninja she has rare abilities, an unknown Keeki Genki that as far as anyone knows only her and her mother have, while when activated, changes her eyes, to a beautiful bright blue, but with rings that well swirl; this allows her to put others under her control, for any length of time she chooses and she is able to learn all techniques her opponents know with this. Much like her father she is a puppet master, but refuses to use them, she believes they are tacky. She has the ability to go faster than the speed of light and turn completely invisible. She also, is an expert in poisons and healing, while working with this she discovered a way to be immortal and therefore now is!

**Family:** Her mother passed a while back, although she has searched for her father it is hard to find a rouge ninja that always travels, but when Sasori is finally in her hands she plans to punch him in the face for living her mother, then hug him because he is really with her.

**Background:**

After her mother passed, Kioku left the sand and vowed she would find her father, that was five years ago and she has yet to find him. Although she has an advantage in battles, she is tired of traveling and has decided she will travel another year and if she is unable to find him she'll settle down and maybe start a family.

_**Part One (Ready to Give Up)**_

While walking through the forest kicking rocks, not really looking where I was going now; just thinking and deciding what to do. Mainly about home, my mother and father, she had told me once that he was the most beautiful guy in the whole world and she loved him dearly but had to set him free. She believed that if you set something free and it returned it would love you forever, I now believe the same although to plan to kick my father ass! At the time I was so deep in thought I hadn't hear the two men approaching me until they were close enough to notice me standing there looking at the ground with concentration

I looked up as one said, "You girl who are you and why are you here, un?" I noticed it was a guy that looked surprisingly like a girl and the other was a puppet. I watched them with intrest not answering until he spoke again but to the puppet, "You think she's a mute, un?" I tilted my head and started laughing as I said, "Just because I refuse to talk to you does not mean I am a mute!" He was glaring at me and I stopped laughing and said serious, "You are from the Akatsuki yes? You might know the idiot I am looking for, his name is Sasori?"

The blond looked surprised but said nothing I glared then looked at the puppet as I asked, "What about you puppet boy?" The life size puppet moved as if uncomfortable but replied with no emotion, "Why do you want Sasori?" I smirked and threw him one of the many pictures of him and my mother, the blond caught it and said, "Who's the girl un?" My smirk turned into a soft smile as I said, "My mother."

He looked up shocked then turned to the puppet showing him the picture, the blond spoke, "Well there is not much we can do, yeah did Sasori kill her un?" I glared at nothing as I said, "No he left her knocked up and to raise a baby on her own, then die of a unknown illness, will you take me to him or not?" He looked surprised then glanced at the puppet who didn't speak for a second then spoke with a sigh, "Fine we will take you to the hideout." I nodded and followed them learning only the blonds name, Deidara. Within minutes we were laughing and joking until he asked, "So Kioku, Un?" I nodded at him and he asked, "Do you know what happened to the baby?"

I knew what he was talking about and stopped making them do the same and look at me as I spoke, "Deidara I thought that would be obvious, I am the baby!" He looked at me oddly and said, "Yeah I see it un you have his hair right un?" I nodded and we kept walking and talking, "I have his hair and my mother's eyes, she once told me that he had the most beautiful hair and even after he changed she still loved it, never knew what she meant by changed." I shrugged and we walked in slilance for a while before the puppet talked, "So why are you looking for Sasori?"

I glanced at him and said, "Well Mr. Puppet man, first I plan to kick his ass for even leaving my mother, then I guess I'll heal him and give him a hug, you really don't know how long I have searched for him." Dei grinned and said, "Yeah, un he never said he had a kid!" I giggled and said, "I doubt he knew I was born a little early but about nine months after he left, I'm guessing goodbye sex!" Dei looked shocked but then grinned, I nodded sure then continued, "But I know I'm his kid, although all I really know about the guy is that before my mother passed she loved him dearly and always thought he would come for her, I never met the guy but she told me he was an awesome ninja and a beautiful soul, but that was all bed time stories!"

I was watching them as I talked and noticed as I mentioned my mom waiting puppet dude flinched or maybe I imagined it, I shrugged it off and noticed we had stopped in front of a rock. Dei was watching me and asked, "So we will talk to leader you sit in the lounge don't talk to anyone and stay away from Hidan he'd a Pervert un!" I nodded and the rock moved, I followed and sat when Dei indicated a couch, noticing several people watching me. I watched them watch me with curiosity then smirked as I went invisible watching their eyes widen and ask each other where the girl went.

Dei and puppet dude walked in with some piercing guy, who screamed but quietly and calmly which was freaky, "Okay who touched the girl?" Everyone went quite and I said still invisible, "No one touched the girl the girl didn't like being stared at!" I was visable and had crossed my arms over my chest not having moved. I noticed most everyone was shocked except a dark but hot guy in the corner and the Piercing dude who raised an eyebrow, but walked over to me. He held out his hand which I ignored so he dropped it and said, "I hear you are looking for your Father, Sasori yes?" I raised an eyebrow and leaned forward as I said, "Yeah why?"

He noticed my cocky attitude and said, "Well to meet him I think I would like you to join and to do that you need to fight one of our members." I stared right back into his eyes and said, "I guess that's fine but I have a condition!" He motioned me to continue, "I have a plan for my future unlike some of these idiots." I gestured around and heard some objections continuing, "I plan to settle down and have a family someday, I want kids and I want to be happy!" He looked just as shocked as everyone else and said, "You are asking to bring a baby in the Akatsuki?" I smirked and said, "Depends on how many I have, and who with, but the fact that I well I'm Immortal I have a good many years to find the right guy!"

I noticed a guy with violet eyes and silver hair stand cussing but all I could get was immortal no and me. I pointed my thumb at him and said to Peirce, "Wow he's mature so I never caught your name?" He thought and said, "You may call me Leader." I stood and said, "Okay Peirce who am I fighting?" He looked taken aback and said, "Wait I never said yes to the kids!" I glanced at him and whispered, "Black Attraction!" My eyes activated and I glanced around learning all the tecquniqies of every member in this room and one surprising me the Sharingan! I deactivated and said, "Almightly Push, impressive learned it, Sharingan nice learned it, like the clay hands Dei, learned it, I could continue but I believe I will leave, I mean I can always find my father later yes?"

I turned only to have a Kunai thrown at me, I span and caught it with two fingers glancing at the dark guy who threw it and said, "Tisk tisk, I don't think you understand I know every single one of everyone here's techniques!" They looked shocked and I smiled as I said, "I don't think you want on my bad side Peirce, I have some major power stored in here!" I tapped my chest, turning he said, "Fine I agree to the kids and I want you to fight him!"

I turned to see him pointing to Puppet boy, I shrugged and said, "Alright can I learn everyone's names first?" I listened as the introductions went on and said, "Puppet, Peirce, Raven, Deidei, Plant, Stitches, Fishy, Paper Weight, and Golden Guy; Got it lets fight Puppet!" I walked out to everyone complaining except Deidei who said, "I like my nickname!" I giggled as they all followed me out and said, "Kay let's do this, you use poison right Puppet, good I know all about that subject." I watched him walk and found some interesting things about his puppet as he was getting into a stance.

_**Part Two (Little Over Board)**_

I smirked as we fought, I was having fun doing backflips and cartwheels, avoiding his tail left and right, but every time it was close I would take one of the pins holding it together. After over fifty, I noticed the members getting bored and smiled taking the last one and stopped moving, they took note that I wasn't moving and were confused, I smirked as the puppet started to fall apart. I watched as a red head, slowly stood and looked totally mad, but he calmly said, "You broke him, I don't think I like that!" I looked at the guy whom I had seen in so many pictures and pointed at him as I screamed and yelling every curse word I knew and then some. I heard Hidan say, "Damn I didn't know a girl could be more colorful than me!"

I growled at my father then stopped puzzled, "Why do you still look 16, I mean I look older than you?" I was truly puzzled then noticed something, "Oh my god you're a real Puppet!" He didn't show any emotion. He watched me as I skipped over and said, "Cool!" I hugged him which seemed to surprised everyone and smiled as I said, "It is really nice to finally meet you father!"

_**Two Weeks Later**_

I officially joined the Akatsuki and have become friends with everyone, They all know not to get me mad and that I am me powerful than all of them put together. I have been spending tons of time with my dad and learned a lot. I am going to visit him now, not that he's far away or anything, just down the hall.

I walked down the hall and glanced in every open door, when I came to Itachi's room I was surprised his door was open a crack so I peeked. I went red but couldn't look away he was shirtless, with only a towel wrapped around his waist, digging through a drawer. I didn't make any noise so I'm not quite sure how he knew I was there, but I watched him disappear and open the door leaning against the frame smirking as he said, "Is there something you need Kioku?" I felt my eyes widen slightly but not two noticeable and I was quick on my feet so I said calmly, "Yes Itachi, I seem to have run out of hairbands and was wondering if you wouldn't mind loaning me one?" I watched the expressions cross his face, most could not see them but they are there, at first he was shocked then, wait disappointed? I shook my head as he said with no emotion what so ever, "Sure hold on a second!"

I waited by his door inwardly smirking at how quick I was, he came back and handed me one, I smiled at him and raised an eyebrow. I had left my hair down so standing in front of him watching I put my hair in a low slung bun, then turned and walked away. I continued to my pervious destination, feeling his eyes still on me. I knocked on my dad's door hearing him ask who it was I said, "It's me Sasori!" I refused to call him dad witch no one seemed to mind. The door opened and I scooted past him and plopped on Dei's bed. I watched my dad sit back at his desk and toy with some puppet. I smirked and leaned forward, I planned to talk to him today, everyone knew I was immortal and Hidan kept saying we were perfect for each other and grabbing my butt. Although that was not what I wanted to talk about.

He glanced at me and I said, "So Sasori, Wait where is Dei?" He shrugged and replied, "In the lounge I think I wasn't listening when he told me!" I rolled my eyes and said, "Good I wanted to ask you something?" He gestured for me to continue, I giggled and said, "How do you feel about being a grandpa?" He went stiff and I fell back on the bed putting my hands behind my head and kicking my foot in the air. I watched him from the corner of my eyes and he slowly turned he watched me and said, "Kioku, are you trying to tell me something?" I grinned at the ceiling and said, "No, but you remember my only condition for joining the Akatsuki, I want to know how you feel about it?"

He seemed to think about it, I knew he was going to say he didn't have feeling but I could see more than other people, I am able to see Auras and they are related to feelings although I only used that power at times like this. He shrugged and said, "I do not!" I smiled and said, "Oh you do you feel confused, happy, and a small amount of anger, which I assume is about someone sleeping with your daughter!" He ignored that so I said, "I wanted to tell you something, you know I am immortal, well I have never told anyone how I became such." He turned interested just a Dei walked into the room. I smiled at him as he sized up me on his bed, I watched him and then said, "Hey Dei I was just about to tell Sasori how I became immortal!" He sat on the end of the bed and said, "I'd like to know too, yeah!" I smiled and started;

"I should start when I was young, and mom always told me that I was exactly like my father, I had started mixing poison and other things at five. After a while, by my early teens I came up with an elixir, by then my mother had passed and I was 15. This little potion stooped the aging process, I tested it on a bug that has an extremely short life span. Well after it worked I decided to wait until I turned to 18 to take it. I did two years ago, so I am actually 20."

I watched their expression and listened as Dei asked, "So you can turn anyone immortal if you wanted, un?" I giggled and sat up looking at them both, "No Dei the ingredients are extremely rare, although I could make more, I will not unless it is important to me and I will not ever tell anyone my recipe!" They watched me and Sasori said, "and what would be important to you Kioku?" I watched him stood and walking out the door said, "Love of course." I didn't look back just shut the door and walked down the hall, the only thing I didn't tell them is that I have some of the potion still.

I smiled and looked at the floor not really watching where I was going until I ran into someone and fell on my butt. I growled and got up not looking at who it was, I dusted myself off and then crossed my arms looking up, surprised, "Oh Zetsu, I did not know you were back!" He just watched me then as he said, "Leader wants you!" I nodded and he melted into the floor, I walked to Peins office, after the first week I started calling everyone by their names, I still wouldn't call Pein Leader. I didn't knock, just opened the door and walked in I plopped on the corner of his desk causing his to raise an eyebrow, everyone knew him and Konan were a thing, not that I liked him. "I was told you needed me Pein?"

He sighed irritated at me not calling him leader but said, "Yes Kioku, I want you to stay in the hideout, I already informed everyone else; we have a threat in the area, and I am having everyone stay here, while I take care of it!" I nodded and hopped off the desk but asked, "How long?" He didn't look up from some papers, "About a month maybe longer!" I sighed and left to the lounge plopping on the couch pouting. I couldn't help to think about how boerd I was going to get.

_**Part Three (Staying at the Hideout)**_

It had only been a day and I had resorted to asking Zetsu the best ways to spy! "Okay Zetsu, so if I used my invisibility that would help right?" His black side said, "Well hello captain obvious." While the white said, "Yes Kioku and it is also a good idea to hide your presence, chakra and all!" We were sitting in his room which surprisingly I am the only other member besides himself that has ever been in here. I nodded, for some reason we had become friends, neither of us felt anymore, but I found him easy to talk to. I smirked evilly and his black side said, "I like that smile what are you planning?" My smirk turned into a grin as I said, "We have to stay here for over a month, I plan to spy on all the other members, starting with Kisame and Itachi, they have been spending a lot of time cooped in their room!"

I stood and went invisible hiding any presence of me and asked, "How's this Zetsu?" He was glancing around the room and his white side said, "That is amazing Kioku!" I smiled and said, "I'll see you later." I watched him nod and then opened the door so he knew I left, although I could have gone straight threw the wall. I walked down to Kisame and Itachi's room and walked straight through the wall, they seemed to be in the middle of a conversation, I listened as Kisame said, "Common Itachi just tell her I mean, really I never thought of you of a wimp!" He growled, "I am not a Wimp, she hardly knows I exists, why would I admit my feelings for her?"

I was confused who the heck are they talking about, but was so surprised when Kisame replied, "Itachi, Kioku is a hard one to impress, she is smart, beautiful and well strong as hell, perfect girl if you ask me, only problem is she doesn't think of any of us like that and spends most of her time with her long lost father and Zetsu, wait do you think?" I didn't make a sound but now knew they were talking about me, I wonder how Itachi feels he hasn't said. Itachi looked around and said, "No I believe they are just friends, although I can tell they are close and value each other's opinion, she also hangs out with Konan a lot!"

Kisame grinned and said, "Yeah true, but really dude tell her you love her, if you don't she'll never know!" Itachi was shaking his head and I couldn't hold it I gasped, making them both look up I slid back through the wall and ran to Konan and Peins room letting my clock fall and started hitting the door. Konan opened it and I slipped in, freaking out. She seemed shocked and sat cross legged on the bed and asked, "Okay Kioku what's wrong?" I breathed in and out and sat next to her as I said, "I was bored, and decided to spy on the other members so I started with Kisame and Itachi, when I got there they were talking and Kisame told Itachi to just admit to me that he loves me!"

Konan looked amused, and replied to my rant with, "You're telling me you haven't noticed him watching you and stalking you around the hideout?" My mouth could fall open and I couldn't talk so she did, "Do you like him back?" I closed my mouth and thought, do I like the sweet, mysteries, bad boy? I know more than most do about him, well I know more about most people then even they knew about themselves I looked up at Konan and said, "Maybe I haven't spent any time with him, we are allowed to go to the roof right?" She nodded and we sat as I explained my plan. After I was through she was giddy and ready to put it into action.

_**Later That Night**_

I smiled as I was up on the roof, I had a blanket laid out, it was starry out and I planned to spend time with Itachi weather he liked it or not. I was lying on the blanket hands behind my head waiting for Konan to do her part, I heard a scream and her screaming at Itachi, about the gutters or something telling him to get out and pushing him out onto the roof. I smiled listening to him mutter about Pmsing women, he hadn't noticed me until he turned then fell silent. Our eyes met and he said stupidly, "Hey." I laughed and patted next to me as I said, "I had Konan get you out here I thought it would be nice if we got to know each other?"

He seemed confused and shocked but sat next to me, I looked away from his blood red eyes back at the stars. We had been quite for a while, but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was nice, it went off like that for a while. He seemed to be enjoying the quite as well, but I wanted to ask something, "I was hoping I could get to know you, what do you think?" He shrugged, I probably knew more about him but I wanted him to trust me and tell me all his secrets. I smiled and said, "I'll start then huh?" He looked over to me as I sat up and held my legs. "I grew up in the Sand village, quite happy hearing all kinds of stories from my mom. I guess I had a happy childhood until my mother passed from an illness when I was 15, that's when I officially set off to find Sasori." I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt Itachi wipe away a tear, I smiled at him. He smirked and said, "I get that you miss your mom, but I bet she is watching over you from where ever!"

I smiled he was so sweet, even if he didn't think so, he looked back up and his eyes glazed over; I listened as he told me everything I already knew and that he had kept secret from everyone but a select few. I smiled at him as he seemed to float back to the present, I crawled over to him and hugged him feeling his arms wrap around me. I looked up at him and said, "Can I ask you something?" He nodded slowly and I said, "Think of this, of all the people Sasuke loved his older brother doing that must have crushed him, but if you personally do not tell him the truth; think of his life and what it will be like?"

He seemed to think for a while and I said, "He will most likely want to destroy the leaf, and without you here he will most likely succeed, you may wish him to return but I highly doubt a young man who's life has revolved around revenge will just forget about it and go home." He watched me deep in thought, "Itachi you may believe you are helping your brother, be strong, but you are hindering his future, he will never be truly happy unless he is with friends and family that love him again, and Itachi you are the only family he has left!" I watched as he processed and stood he watched me so I said, "I'll leave you to think, I need to do so as well, I'll see you tomorrow yes?" I didn't wait for an answer, just turned and flipped off the side of the roof into my room window. Only to jump as Konan's voice said, "How did it go?"

I sat down and said, "Okay I think, he seemed to oh I don't know, hey Konan I think I need to be alone." She nodded in understanding and left closing the door behind her. I sat there thinking until I fell asleep and dreamed a very vivid dream.

_*Dream*_

I was standing in a field, watching a confrontation between Itachi, and what looked like his brother, they weren't fighting just yelling a lot, and cussing each other. I realized I was laughing at them and they both turned to me and I Sasuke yelled, "He started it Kioku, he took my pen!" I fell to the ground rolling as I replied, "You two act like your three!" Then as I stood Itachi kissed me and Sasuke groaned for us to get a room.

_*End Dream*_

_**Part Four (Deciding)**_

I slowly opened my eyes, they were filled with morning light, I smiled and said to myself, "What a good dream!" I got up and did the normal morning routine, then I walked out. I had figured out that I like Itachi a lot, not so sure about love I mean to be honest for as much as I have always wanted it, I have never loved anyone outside family and am not quite sure what it is. I was all smiles as I walked into the lounge only to be stopped by my dad who said, "Why are you all smiles?" I seemed to snap out of it and realized everyone was in the room staring at me.

I laughed and said, "I just had a really good dream last night!" They accepted that and I sat next to Itachi who grabbed my hand and held it where no one else could see. I turned and smiled at him, he looked away a little then let go and got up walking out. I looked at my hand to see a small piece of paper, I read it quickly and stood ignoring everyone and walked out to Itachi's room, I did however notice that Kisame was grinning and he gave me a thumbs up.

I rolled my eyes and went to Itachi's room before I could knock the door opened and I was pulled in, he pushed me so I was sitting on the bed and paced as he said, "Okay Kioku, I wanted to let you know I am going to tell Sasuke the truth!" I smiled at him and motioned him to sit, which he did right next to me. He continued talking for over an hour and asked me what I thought. I smiled gently and said, "I believe you are choosing right, However I will be sad to see you leave." He seemed puzzled then he seemed to think of something and said, "Oh I probably should have started with this, but I want you to come with me Kioku?" I was defiantly shocked and I am sure it showed.

He smirked and got down to my level as he said, "Kioku I love you and well I was hoping you would come with me?" I didn't see it coming but my immediate no thought answer surprised me, "Yes I will go with you!" He smiled and I jumped up and hugged him as I said, "And Itachi I love you too!" He smiled and when I looked into his eyes the whole world stopped, I am not sure how long we just stared into each other's eyes but all of a sudden we were leaning in and kissing. I smiled into the kiss causing him to do the same and then it turned into a make-out session, I pulled away first and smiled as I said, "When do we leave?"

He seemed to think, "When you are ready we can go, but I'll need to talk to Pein!" I started laughing and said, "I'm ready Itachi I have traveled almost my whole life, I have nothing to take, although I would like to talk to Pein with you." He smirked and said, "Okay." I smirked back and said, "Well you have to talk to my father." His smirk fell and his eyes widened slightly, but he caught his composure and said, "I love you, and I will talk to Sasori as long as it means I get to stay with you!"

All I can think is aw, I smiled, and he stood helping me we walked to Peins office. I looked at him and we knocked, while I grabbed his other hand. We walked in when we heard the call to enter and I closed the door behind us. I stepped forward, Itachi seemed to bring out the best in me and I seemed to be able to make him smile and talk more, but I'm still me and he is still him. I looked Pein in the eyes and said, "Pein we are leaving the Akatsuki!" He didn't move but looked at me then Itachi and said, "I assumed this would happen Konan told me all that was happening."

I looked at Itachi and said, "Damn it Konan!" Pein laughed and I whipped my head back and said, "Did you really just laugh?" His face was back to it's normal grumpy style, but Itachi chuckled and Pein said, "You both may go I mean it's not like I could stop you Kioku." I nodded and grabbed Itachi's hand dragging him out. I literally dragged him into the lounge stopped and said, "Sasori, I'm leaving with Itachi, I do hope to see you again!" Everyone there looked pretty shocked and I just started running, but this time Itachi was ready and kept up.

I looked at him smiling and saw him smirk at me he said, "I love ya babe but do you have any idea where you are going?" I stopped and put my finger on my cheek in thought then looked at him and said, "Nope!" While popping the p, he laughed and said, "I know Sasuke's last known location!" I smiled and motioned for him to lead the way, which he did.

_**Part Five (The Truth)**_

It had been a good few hours and while running Itachi and I were talking and laughing, we had gotten rid of the cloaks and hats but I liked the rings, I mean they were pretty. All of a sudden Itachi stopped and put his finger to his mouth telling me to be quite, I peeked behind a bush and saw, four figures and the girl said, "He's here Sasu-kun!" I couldn't help it I fell out of the tree laughing, "Sasu-kun that's hilarious!" Itachi jumped down shaking his head at me, looked at his brother then helped me up and said, "Kioku stop laughing!"

I went in a fit of giggles, "Only if I can call you Itici-kun!" He scowled and I looked at the four kids behind him who were utterly confused. I skipped over to Sasuke and said, "Hello Sasuke it is wonderful to finlly meet you, I am Kioku; your soon to be sister in law, at least I think." I turned to Itachi who was smirking and asked, "We are getting married right?" He shrugged and I scowled, doing three cartwheels, I threw kunai and pinned him to a tree. Then standing in front of him maybe an inch away said, "Well fine then Itachi." I smirked and leaned in to kiss him only for I think it was Sasuke to clear his throat, "What the hell is going on here?"

I looked at him then at Itachi who looked amused and said, "Well lover-boy are you going to talk to your baby brother or not?" I unpinned him and sat as referee as Itachi explained everything from back to why he killed the clan to his ultimate plan, to me convincing him it was wrong. I smiled as Sasuke took it in, when he turned to me and said, "Wait you're the reason he decided to tell me the truth?" I stood and said, "Sasuke, I can honestly say your brother is the most loving person I know, he is smart with battle tactics but when it comes to complete logical thinking, he has no clue." He smirked while Itachi crossed his arms pouting, I smiled and said, "No offence babe."

He smirked and nodded, while I looked at Sasuke and his team, he was staring off into space thinking, "So Sasuke what do you plan to do now?" He shook out of it and said, "To be honest I want revenge on the Leaf!" I gave Itachi a look that said told ya, but then Sasuke said, "But I believe I would be happier if we all just went home, and rebuilt a new better clan that won't try to take over the world!" I smiled and looked at his team as I asked, "And them?" He glanced bak and said, "I don't care what you do you can stay with me or go." He said it so mean that all I could do is say strictly while shaking a finger at him, "Sasuke, these nice young people, have been following you around for goodness knows how long and you tell them you don't care?"

He seemed startled and Itachi broke down and laughed as he grabbed my waist and kissed my neck, "You sound like a mom." I glanced over my shoulder at him smiling and stole a kiss which he depend, I only broke apart when Sasuke said, "Get a room!" I giggled while Itachi rested his head on my shoulders, "I plan too!" Making everyone but me and Itachi groan.

We ended up back in Kohona and were excepted back with a lot of convincing and guards. Itachi and I got married and shortly after I found out about my two now 3 year olds Sioko and Kieko. Sasuke ended up with a weird young girl that he said never followed him around when he lived here before, they are currently dating.


End file.
